Way of the Siren (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of the Siren (5e Monk Archetype) Only six sirens may exist at any one time. Their powers are transferred from one successor to the next. If no successor is named, then the universe chooses who is worthy of the powers of the siren. A sirens power is drawn from a substance known as eridium. There is very little known about this substance; only that it can strengthen a sirens power exponentially. Due to the mysterious relationship of Sirens to Eridians, Sirens can absorb Eridium as a means to enhance their powers. However, this has serious side effects. While Eridium increases a Siren's powers and makes them more powerful, even increasing their natural healing to the point of superhuman regeneration, the 'high' of the power boost has the potential to be addictive. Sirens that are given, willingly or forcefully, a constant flow of Eridium to absorb become unable to live without it: the Eridium essentially becomes their life support. Should the constant flow of Eridium stop, the Siren will die. Phase Walk At level 3, for 1 ki point, the Siren gains the ability of phase walk. Phase walk is a Siren ability to bridge the gap between dimensions, allowing the Siren to teleport both herself and others across space-time. When in combat the siren may teleport a total distance of their movement speed as a bonus action to anywhere they can see. When out of combat the siren can teleport to any location they have previously visited or to the location of someone who they have made physical contact with. They can transport up to two other people with them. At level 11 for an additional Ki point the siren can bring a total of 4 people with them when they teleport and upon reappearing they can choose to cause a small explosion dealing 4d8 fire damage in a 15 foot radius around yourself or your group. This ability may only be used once per turn. Phase Trance At level 3 as an action, during combat for one minute the siren learns how to manifest their energy into a physical form allowing them to create additional limbs. When outside of combat the arms may last until dispelled. For 2 ki points, the siren may use phase trance the siren manifests up to two additional arms, allowing them to carry twice the amount of weight or attack one additional time during their flurry of blows. At level 11 this ability can be cast as a bonus action. They gain an additional attack during their flurry of blows with their additional arms at level 17. Phase Lock At level 6, the siren gains the ability to warp the world around themselves. For 3 Ki points, the siren may make a ranged spell attack against a target within 40 feet. When the attack hits the target is trapped inside a psychic bubble. When someone is trapped inside of this bubble they are raised 15 feet in the air. Nothing physical may move through this bubble, and you are considered paralyzed while trapped. The siren must maintain concentration while holding someone in this bubble. After a siren takes any damage or attempts to use any other ability they must make a concentration check (DC 10 or half the damage you take whichever is higher). The bubble causes great pain to the one trapped inside dealing 2d8 psychic damage when the opponent starts their turn inside this bubble when you fail your saving throw. Once at the start of their turn they may make a wisdom saving throw to be released from the bubble.Once the siren reaches level 11 their powers grow as they can now hold up to two people in bubbles. At level 17 the damage goes from 2d8 to 3d8. Phase Shift At level 11, the siren learns how to control things that do not posses a soul of their own. For 2 Ki points the siren can invoke a wisdom saving throw on any construct or cybernetic entity and on a failed save they are now controlled by the siren for 1 minute, on a successful save they take 2d10 psychic damage. Phase Leech At 17th level the siren has reached their peak. Phase Trance, Phase Walk, Phase Lock, and Phase Shift now drain life from their opponents giving them half of all damage dealt back as health. They also learn to harness their leeching powers into a destructive form. For 5 Ki points the siren may invoke a wisdom saving throw on their opponent while they are grappled. Upon a fail, the siren drains 4d12 from their maximum health adding it to their own as temporary Hp, or they may choose one person within 5 feet of themselves and transfer that health to them. Category:Archetypes